1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a connector assembly connectable and separable using a cam mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,407 discloses a slider type connector with first and second housings that are connectable with each other. A slider is mounted on the first housing and is movable in a direction that intersects a connecting direction of the housings. The slider is formed with cam grooves and the second housing includes follower pins that are engageable with the cam grooves of the slider. The slider initially is at a retracted position, and the follower pins face the entrances of the cam grooves. The slider then is moved forward. As a result, the follower pins are displaced along the cam grooves and the two housings are connected.
The above-described slider-type connector has a plurality of pairs of cam grooves and follower pins are arranged along advancing and retracting directions of the slider. Thus, the length of the slider is restricted. As a result, the length of each cam groove invariably becomes shorter and an angle of inclination of each cam groove to the connecting direction becomes larger. Specifically, there is a shorter displacement of the slider from the start of the connection, where the follower pins are at the entrances of the cam grooves, to the end of the connection, where the follower pins are at the back ends of the cam grooves. Consequently, the pushed state of the slider cannot be confirmed easily by the eyes and a larger force is required for the connection. Accordingly, an operator may misunderstand that the properly connected state has been reached even though the two housings have not yet reached a proper connection position.
Some slider-type connectors have only one pair of the cam grooves and the follower pins formed along the advancing and retracting directions of the slider. Thus, the cam groove can be long and the angle of inclination of the cam groove to the connecting direction can be smaller. An operation force required for the connecting operation is smaller in this type of the connector. However, a connector with only one pair of cam grooves and follower pins can cause the housings to shake and rotate about the follower pin while being properly connected.
Both types of connectors have advantages and disadvantages, and there has been a demand for a solution to solve these problems rationally.
FIG. 36 shows a connector with a slider 3 formed with cam grooves 2. The slider is mounted on a first housing 1 that is connectable with a second housing (not shown). The slider 3 can advance and retract on the first housing 1 in a direction intersecting a connecting direction of the two housings. Follower pins are provided at the second housing (not shown) and are engageable with the cam grooves 2. The cam grooves 2 are inclined toward a backside with respect to the connecting direction (identified by an arrow in FIG. 36) as they extend from starting ends 2A toward terminus ends 2B. The two housings initially are fit lightly with the slider 3 at a retracted position to bring the follower pins to the entrances of the cam grooves 2. The slider 3 then is advanced. As a result, the follower pins are displaced toward the terminus ends 2B in the cam grooves 2 and the housings are pulled towards each other. The two housings are connected properly when the follower pins reach the terminus ends 2B of the cam grooves 2.
The connector of this type is subjected to a considerable resistance, particularly, at a final stage of the connection of the two housings while the slider 3 is pushed. Thus, a pushing operation may be interrupted halfway and the two housings may be left only partly connected. Further, two properly connected housings may be separated and the slider 3 may be returned to the retracted position if forces act on the housings in separating directions.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to provide a connector and connector assembly that have can be connected easily, stably held connected without shaking and/or be prevented from being left partly connected.